1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus formed in such a manner as to guide a player to step (movement of feet) so as to dance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dance game apparatus which creates dance sensations when a player steps on a step-on base in time with an announced piece of music (rhythm) and to a step-on base which can be used for the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, rendition game machines are known which are made to perform rendition operations which imitate those by a disc jockey such that an operation panel section is provided in the nearly central portion in the height direction of a game housing, a stored piece of music is played, a plurality of keys which imitate a keyboard, provided on the operation panel, are played in time to this playing, and a slide disc is turned. More specifically, this is a game in which the rendition contents are visually instructed in accordance with the progress of the piece of music which is played, and the rendition operation is actually performed in accordance with this instruction; as a result, the correlation between the music which is played and the actual rendition operation by the player is checked to evaluate the rendition operation of the player.
However, the above-mentioned game apparatus is only a game machine which has nearly the same construction as that of a conventional housing provided in an amusement center, etc., and in which the software which is the game contents and the construction of the operation panel of the apparatus are changed slightly, and also is only a game apparatus in which the degree of achievement of the rendition effect as to how fast the player operates the instructed keys and disks without errors in accordance with the visually instructed contents in time with the progress of the piece of music being played is evaluated.
An object of the present invention, which has been achieved in view of the foregoing, is to provide a dance game apparatus which adopts a floor panel construction capable of simulating rhythm sensations in time to the music and which is powerful and creates rhythm sensations by using the entire body and by performing stepping according to the contents which are instructed in sequence, and to provide a step-on base which is suitably used for the game.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dance game apparatus comprising music output means for outputting one piece of music from at least one stored piece of music; a floor panel having a step-on base section; and guidance means for performing a stepping operation instruction to the step-on base section in time with the music. According to the present invention, stepping operation instruction contents are guided in sequence from the game apparatus by using at least one of various media, such as display, light, sound, etc. The player is able to recognize the stepping operation instruction content which is guided. Receiving the stepping operation information which is guided in sequence, the player steps on the step-on base section of the floor panel. The stance of a player stepping on the step-on base section as instructed looks like that of dancing using the whole body, and it becomes powerful and compelling, depending upon the level of skill. This shows great power for step dance practice.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a step-on base for a dance game, comprising a top panel, a support member for supporting the panel, detection means for detecting the action of a load on the panel, wherein the detection means comprises stepping sensors between the panel and the support member at mutually opposing positions of the panel. According to the present invention, as a stepping sensor, a switch may be used which causes a moving-toward/away section to perform a moving-toward/away operation by using a pressure-sensitive element using a piezoelectric member and elastic deformation. If such stepping sensors are disposed at opposing edge positions of the panel, even if any position of the panel is stepped on during dancing, that is, even if a position deviating from the center of the panel is stepped on, the stepping operation is suitably detected by the stepping sensor on a side nearer thereto.
The above and further objects, aspects and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.